Something Has Changed
by RumbelleLove
Summary: Emma is back in town after having a year of fake memories. Regina and Emma strangely start growing together. Could more happen the just a friendship. FEMSLASH! Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after the missing year. Regina goes over to Snow and Charmings apartment and finds out that Emma is back.**

**This is my very first story. I love suggestions! Please give me ideas and please follow my story! I love you! Thx for reading!**

.

SwanQueen

Chapter1:

Mixed POV:

"Miss. Swan your back." Regina says. She suddenly feels a great relief in her chest. She doesn't have to deal with this crisis alone. She had no idea what she was going to do about this year of lost memories.

She will get to see Henry again. Her heart starts pounding. She knows that it feels like she just saw him not to long ago but for him it had been a whole year. What if he didn't miss her? She thought. What if he had like his life better without her? She couldn't think about this right now. She needed to she him.

"Where is Henry? I need to see him!" She says eager to see her son.

Emma's upbeat expression suddenly changes. This can't be good. What could be the problem?

"Regina... Henry, he umm... He doesn't remember you. Any of you really. Hook only had enough potion for me." Emma says worried about what Regina would do after she heard it.

That's when Regina's world falls apart. The only person she had ever loved in this world had no idea who she was. He couldn't remember those 12 years they spent together. Her eyes began to moisten. She can't cry here, in the Charmings living room. She had to get away.

No spell, no curse. What happens next is not what Emma expected.

Regina rushes out the door. At the top of the stairs she hears snow say " Regina!" She ignores snows attempt. She makes it halfway down the staircase. This is good enough she thinks. No one will find me here. No one will see my weakness. Tears suddenly over flow her eyes. They pour down all over her face.

She hears foot steps. She figures it's annoying Snow White here to tell her everything will get better.

"Regina..." Emma says cautiously. Still not sure how Regina will react. When she arrived she saw something she never expected to see. Regina crying. She knew she made the right choice to come out here. She could have let snow come out here and comfort Regina but she stopped her. There was a voice in her head saying that Henry would want her to do it. So she had to.

"Emma... What are you doing here." Regina sniffles and whips her eyes. Trying to hide her tears.

Emma sits down next to Regina. She puts her arm on Regina's shoulders. "We'll get his memories back... I promise" that oddly comforts Regina. She smiles.

They sit there in silence for the next couple hours looking out the window at the stars."


	2. Chapter 2

SwanQueen

Chapter 2:

Regina POV:

Regina wakes up early the next morning. She rubs her eyes and realizes where she is. She is still on the staircase where she sat crying with Emma the night before. She had fell asleep on Emma's shoulder. She carefully stands up not to wake Emma. She can't believe she slept on a staircase with Emma Swan of all people.

She starts to run down the stairs and looks down at her arms. She is wearing Emma's jacket. Emma must have put it on her last night. She takes it off and smells Emma's beautiful scent. " what am I doing?" She whispers to herself. She sets it on Emma's lap. Emma moves a little and is about to open her poofs away in a cloud of black smoke.

When she gets home she slips under her silky sheets and instantly falls asleep. She's has a dream like no other she's had before:

*_Regina hears the door bell and goes to answer it. When she opens the door, it's Emma Swan. "What are you doing here." Says Regina _

_"I came to see you" Emma says passionately._

_" What do you need Miss. Swan?" _

_"You!" Emma leans in for a kiss. They exchange an awkward kiss and Regina pulls away._

_"Emma! What are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing." She tries to kiss Regina again, but Regina pulls away._

_Regina wants to so bad but she can't figure out why." We can't Emma!"_

_"Why not."_

Regina can't hold back any longer.

_Regina gives in to her desires. She pounds her lips into Emma's and wraps her arms around her neck. She brings her inside and slams the door shut with of foot. There lips never leaving each other. They make it to Regina's room. Regina throws Emma on the bed*_

Regina wakes up screaming. What had she just dreamt of? She had never had a dream like that before, never less about Emma Swan. How could her sub conscience imagine something so horrible. She's not even lesbian.

Then she remembers the delicious way Emma always smells, the gooey feeling she got when she found out Emma returned. The way her hair looks when a breeze hits. She remembered how jealous she got when she found out about Hook and Emma's kiss.

No.

No she must be tired. She's not thinking clearly. She couldn't have these feelings for a girl. Especially not Emma. Emma was technically her step-Granddaughter.

Yeah! She recited to herself, "She is my granddaughter, nothing more." Over and over again.

Emma POV:

Emma wakes up to see a cloud of black smoke. "That must be Regina leaving." She says to herself. She stands up and stretches. Her back aches from sleeping in a sitting up position all night. They must have lost track of time last night and feel asleep.

She realizes her shoulder is covered in saliva. Regina must have had drooled on her shoulder last night. She just laughs and whips it off.

She can't stop thinking of the night before. She remembers how the moonlight looked on Regina's face. How warm her body was next to her. And now that she thinks of it if anyone else had drooled on her she would have been furious and would jump in the shower right away.

Something was different this time, she just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

SwanQueen

Chapter 3:

Emma's POV:

Emma is sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes with her parents. Henry is still sleeping.

"So..." Says Snow.

"What" Emma says confused.

" what are we going to do about this missing year?"

"Uh... Well first we need to find out who cast this spell."

"Could it be Regina?"

"I don't think so! She wouldn't do that!" Emma yells.

"Whoa... Whoa calm down Emma it was just a question. Your mother didn't mean to upset you." Charming says, trying to calm down Emma.

" I know. I know, I just thought it was a ridiculous idea. I don't know why I got so worked up about it."Emma honestly doesn't know what came over her. It was a simple question and it's not like Regina hasn't done anything like that before. She just had this overwhelming feeling to defend her. She can't explain it.

She finishes her pancakes and says

" I'm gonna go out and do some investigating. Would you mind watching Henry?"

"Sure. Be careful" says Snow.

Regina POV:

Regina is pacing back and fort. The same way she has been since she woke up from that horrific dream. She doesn't understand these feelings she's having.

After hours of pacing she decides that what she needs to do is go on a cleanse. A cleanse of Emma Swan.

Right as she makes the decision Emma calls. She is tempted to answer, but doesn't. She declines it.

"Good job! You showed self control." She congratulates herself.

Maybe this won't be as hard as she thought.

There's a knock on the door. Who could that be? Regina goes to the door and looks through the peep hole. Great it's Emma she thinks. She decides to not open the door. Eventually she'll go away. After ten minutes of knocking she finally gives in.

"What do you want?" Regina says coldly. She feels bad about it but she can't have Emma know that.

"Look I'm just gonna say it... Did you cast this spell?"

"No I didn't. I know I'm guilty of it in the past, but I swear to you I did not do it."

"Ok, I believe you. Now that that's settled I need your help."

"To find who cast the spell?"

"Yes! I believe you are the only person in Story Brooke who can do it."

Regina is flattered. The only person. Wow! She wonders if that includes Gold or if it's only out of the people who are actually around. She decides that her cleanse can start after they find this Witch Bitch.

"Okay, I'll help."

Emma POV:

"You round up a town meeting well I go into my vault. Make sure everyone is there and I mean everyone but Snow, David, and Henry. Also make sure there at the apartment and don't take a step outside that door."

Emma is confused why does it matter where everyone is?

"Why?"

"Trust me I have a plan."

Regina poofs away. Time to get busy thinks Emma. She leaves Regina's house and goes to Granny's.

"Emma!" Everyone yells when she walks in.

"Everyone be at the town meeting at 2:00. Ruby? Belle? Can you help spread the word."

"Sure." Says Belle.

"You bet! What's this about?" Says Ruby.

"I'll explain later. I have to go. Remember everyone has to be there! Thanks for your help." She leaves and heads to the apartment.

"Hey sweetie! What's the news?"

Says Snow when Emma enters.

"Nothing really. Regina didn't do it and she is helping me find out who did it."

"Ok well I'd you believe her..."

"I do. I need you and dad and Henry to say here at all cost or the spell won't work."

"Ok will do." Says charming

Emma leaves and calls Regina. "We're ready!"

"Ok meet me at the town meeting."

"See you there."


	4. Chapter 4

SwanQueen

Chapter4:

Regina POV:

Regina meets Emma outside the meeting.

"Are you ready to tell me what this is about?" Says Emma curiously.

"This spell has three parts. The first is you need to make sure everyone signed in. The witch who cast this spell is most likely not here, or is hiding as someone else. I'll put a barrier spell around this place. Everyone can get out but the person who cast this spell. The problem with that though is if she is hiding as someone else she will still be able to leave. That's where the name signing comes in I will cast a spell on it so the ink the witch signed in will turn green. If she is not here though, we can rule out everyone who signed the sheet. Understand? Says Regina explaining her plan.

"So most likely we will find out nothing?"

"Yes, but we will know that nobody we know cast it for sure."

Emma POV:

Emma wasn't very sure of this plan. It sounded complicated for little results. But she believed in Regina and she guess it would be nice to have a list of all the people in StoryBrooke who didn't do it. She just wanted faster results.

"Ok well we better start"says Emma. They enter. Everyone is loud and chattering. "I'll talk to them to have them focus on me well you do the spell in the back of the room."

"Okay, I'll do the barrier spell you make sure everyone has signed the list" says Regina not wanting to leave anything to chance.

"Got it."

She knows that there are 50 chairs in the room. They are all full. There are 12 people standing on the sides. So there should be 62 signatures.

Emma walks over to the sheet and counts 64 signatures including hers and Regina's. Emma heads to the front.

"Excuse me everyone." Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at her . Emma makes a slight nod at Regina telling her to start the spell.

" I know everyone here is worried and confused that you are missing a year of your lives."

Emma doesn't know where she is going with this. She had nothing planned. " we are putting In all of our efforts to find out what is going on." The crowd is starting to get angry. She needs to calm them down. "Don't worry we will get to the bottom of this. Just please bare with us."

Someone in the crowd yells out "what are we suppose to do tell then?"

" I know there are many questions but for now just continue your daily lives like you would have a year ago." Regina motions to her that she's done. It's now or nothing she thinks. " you may now all go continue your lives like usual. Thanks for your understanding." The upset crowd shuffles out the door. Everyone leaves except Ruby and Belle.

"I assume the green ink spell didn't work."says Emma.

"No" Regina says angrily.

Ruby walks over and says " what was that all about? You had up round up everyone then you tell them to continue there lives and to get out."

"Yeah it seemed like a waist of time to me." Says belle.

"We cast a spell to find out if anyone here did it."says Regina.

"You really need to work in your magic, sis." Says Ruby.

"Excuse me?"

Zelena pops out of Ruby's body.

"You heard me sis. That was a simple spell. Even a beginner could cast it. If you weren't so busy staring at your girlfriend over there you could have cast it."

Regina's POV:

Regina has no idea how to act. First off she wasn't able to cast the spell. Second this Witch keeps calling her sis. What did that mean? And third she hoped Emma didn't hear her say she was staring at her and the fact that this which called Emma her girlfriend. Was it that obvious what she was feeling for this girl. Regina hoped that Emma didn't catch that last part.

She needed the conversation to Focus on the which and not her.

"Who are you and why do you keep calling me sis?

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Zelena your sister your half sister really."

" I don't have a sister. Don't you think I would know if I did."

"Well we don't all get the pleasure of having her parents. Isn't that right Emma. I was given up by Cora when I was a new born and sent to OZ ."

"Why would she give you up?"

"Enough with the questions! Why don't you do some research!" All of a sudden Emma is hit by magic and thrown against the wall.

Regina is pissed now. "Don't touch her!" She yells and hits Zelena with a powerful blast of magic. A sworn of flying monkeys attack her. It takes all of Regina's strength to fight then off.

When there gone from view so is Zelena. "Dammit she's gone." Regina yells then runs over to Emma. She helps Emma up." Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Says Emma.

"Wait did she say she was from OZ? And then there were flying monkeys!

Guys! She's the wicked witch if the west!" Says Belle remembering something from a book she read.

All of a sudden everything gets blurry and Regina feels weak. Then she passes out. The last thing she hears is Emma yelling her name.


End file.
